ultimate bakugan
by alex300
Summary: la tierra esta en peligro de nuevo por una organizacion que quiere destruir a todos los peleadores mientras esto suce de va creciendo el amor entre shun y alice ma l summary ,lo se pero no se me ocurria ninguno
1. el comienzo

**Ultimate bakugan**

**El ****comienzo**

Era un día normal y los bakugan habían regresado pero junto a ellos nuevos enemigos que amenazaban con destruir todo lo que se conocía. Shun y Alice estaban en una cita en el restaurante de Runo (todavía Shun no le pidió que sea su novia por ser muy tímido), Dan estaba viajando de vacaciones con su familia (hoy mismo volvía), Julie estaba de compras con Runo, y marucho había desaparecido y nadie sabía nada de él. La resistencia había vuelto a su casa

**(En las vacaciones de Dan)**

-que lugar tan tranquilo ¿no drago?- dijo dan asoleándose

- o no siento una energía maligna cerca- dijo drago Dan miro para todos lados hasta que se encontró con una persona rubia de ojos negros

- así que tu eres Dan kuso. Te reto a una pelea bakugan- dijo el extraño Dan se levanto y mostró la carta

- campo abierto- dijeron en unísono el tiempo se paro durante un segundo y cuando volvió a la normalidad solo estaban el extraño y drago tirado en el suelo

- ¿Qué paso con Dan?- pregunto drago el extraño desapareció y drago había sido transportado a la habitación donde estaban los padres Dan. El les explico todo. La madre se desmayo al escuchar todo ninguno de los 2 lo podía creer así que regreso a casa lo mas pronto para comentarles a los demás

**(En el restaurante de Runo)**

- ¿Qué pero como?- pregunto Runo llorando

- no lo se. Solo se que perdimos hubo una gran luz y Dan había desaparecido- dijo drago- ¿no se que ha pasado? Pero solo se que Dan desapareció después de la batalla. Además que el bakugan que usaba nunca lo había visto y esas cartas son muy poderosas

**(En el valle bakugan)**

-oye tu eres Julie de los peleadores- dijo el mismo tipo que derroto a Dan

- si ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Julie

- me llaman Maroto y vengo a retarte a una pelea bakugan- dijo Maroto. Los dos sacaron la carta

- campo abierto-dijeron en unísono- carta portal lista

- bakugan pelea duscorf surge- dijo Julie lanzándolo

- bakugan pelea Ghost, era un bakugan con la forma de un fantasma blanco y con una mirada que le daría miedo al coco, haos surge- dijo Maroto enviándolo en la carta portal de Julie

Duscorf: 360

Ghost: 590

-carta portal abierta personaje- dijo Julie Duscorf iba a atacarlo

Duscorf: 720

-poder activado anulación- dijo Maroto la carta portal se anulo haciendo que cuando que cuando Duscorf atacara Ghost lo derrotara de un golpe- carta portal lista bakugan pelea Ghost surge-Ghost cayo en la carta portal suya

- bakugan pelea serpenoid surge- dijo Julie lanzando a serpenoid- poder activado colmillo venenoso

Serpenoid: 340

Ghost: 590

-carta portal abierta laberinto de espejos- dijo Maroto se hizo todo un laberinto Ghost entro ahí cosa que aumento su potencia g en 200 Ghost entro en los espejos y reapareció detrás de serpenoid golpeándolo muy fuerte contra el suelo enviándolo a Julie como esfera.

- guau que fuerte. Carta portal lista bakugan pelea harem gorem surge- dijo Julie

- bakugan pelea Ghost surge- dijo Maroto- poder activado 3x3- serpenoid y Duscorf fueron enviados a la batalla de nuevo y Maroto envió a 2 bakugan misteriosos que juntos daban un gran total de 1600g mientras que los de Julie solo tenían 1300 g- te mencione que las cartas portal no funcionan mientras mi poder siga activado a y poder activado obstrucción- la batalla termino el misterioso estaba de pie y Julie había desaparecido Maroto se fue pero alguien lo estaba vigilando desde cerca. El desapareció

**(En el restaurante de Runo)**

El extraño apareció de la nada frente a Runo y a Alice las dos quedaron atónitas al verlo así que Runo pregunto:

-¿Quién eres tú?

- me llaman alejo y tenemos un problema

-¿tenemos?- pregunto Alice entonces Shun abrió la puerta ya que se quedaría a dormir en su casa

- ¿Quién eres?

- eso no importa ahora tengo malas noticias- dijo alejo- los demás peleadores fueron eliminados

-¿Qué? -preguntaron todos atónitos

- lo que escucharon una organización malvada planea destruir a todos los peleadores y después a todos los que tengan bakugan así dominar el planeta

-¿y como planean hacerlo?- pregunto Shun sarcástico

- los bakugan no son eliminados al final de la batalla sino los peleadores cuando hayan acabado con todos utilizaran a los bakugan en nuestro mundo para destruir todo el mundo- explico alejo- y sus bakugan normales no servirán contra ellos

- ¿y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- pregunto Runo

- estos son ultímate bakugan los únicos tan poderosos como para eliminar a ellos y estas cartas para su poder

- si claro sigue soñando- dijo Runo

- si eliminan a todos regresaran a los que perdieron en su batalla- dijo alejo- pronto ellos intentaran buscarlos. Esta es la única forma de derrotarlos

- no abandonaremos a nuestros bakugan- dijo Shun enojado

- que tal una pelea bakugan si ganas los dejo tranquilos pero si pierden utilizan los bakugan- dijo alejo

-acepto- dijo Shun-

- campo abierto- dijeron en unísono

- que tal una batalla uno contra uno tu skyrres contra el mío- dijo alejo. Shun solo asintió- Muy bien carta portal lista bakugan pelea fish pyrus surge, fish tenia la forma de un pescado rojo pero con pies

- ¿desde cuando un pez es pyrus no debería ser acuos?- dijo Shun. Alejo lo negó- muy bien. Bakugan pelea skyrres surge

Skyrres: 600g

Fish: 580g

-carta portal abierta inundación- dijo alejo el lugar se lleno de agua cambiando el atributo a acuos en el agua y subiéndole 100 g

- ¿pero como?- pregunto Shun sorprendido

- la habilidad de mi fish es la de cuando esta en una carta portal de otro atributo que no sea pyrus cambia a ese atributo. Y además mi carta portal bloquea el poder ventus. Así que no puedes ganar. Ah y para un bonus extra de poder. Poder activado lanzamiento fénix de agua- dijo alejo. El poder le dio 200 g extras. Fish ataco a skyrres enviándolo a donde estaba Shun todo volvió a la normalidad- bien jugado pero te falta entrenar si hubieras jugado contra uno de ellos hubieras perdido para siempre. Ahora vengan conmigo los llevare a sus nuevos bakugan- alejo los guió hasta un laboratorio

- hola alejo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo una chica alta con ojos negros pelo lacio y plateado

- lo siento es que 3 de ellos fueron eliminados solo quedan ventus Darkus y haos

- hola soy Kira la mejor peleadora acuos y este es mi bakugan el topo acuos

- oigan hay algo que todavía no entiendo el tuyo es un fish pyrus pero debería ser acuos el topo es acuos pero debería ser subterra ¿Cómo es eso?

- es simple los ultímate bakugan son de atributos diferentes a sus nombres eso lo hace divertido- dijo Kira

- estos serán sus nuevos bakugan para ti ángel Darkus- dijo alejo dándole el bakugan a Alice- para ti hay un gladiador ventus- se lo entrego a Shun- y por ultimo veamos cual aquí phantom haos, el hermano del Ghost, elijan los otros bakugan que utilizaran en batallas siguientes

- ¿no se te olvida algo?

- así sus cartas de poder y portales. Eso también elegirán ustedes- dijo alejo- bueno elijan tranquilos nosotros nos vamos- ellos se fueron y los 3 empezaron a elegir

**(Al otro día)**

Los chicos estaban desayunando en la casa de Runo pensando en lo que alejo dijo no lo podían creer Runo no podía dejar de llorar por que Dan había desaparecido. Entonces de la nada entro un extraño de capa negra no se le veía la cara del chico así que dijo:

-Shun te reto a una batalla

- claro- dijo Shun mostrando la carta

- no ahora. Te reto mañana al mediodía en el muelle- dijo el extraño que desapareció después de retarlo

- ¿A dónde fue?- pregunto Runo buscándolo

- no lo se pero lo que si es que mañana voy a aplastarlo en la batalla- dijo Shun muy seguro

- ¿a quien vas a aplastar mañana?- pregunto alejo entrando en el restaurante

- a un tipo encapuchado que me reto a una batalla mañana en el muelle pero paso algo rarísimo después de retarme desapareció- comento Shun

- escúchame muy bien acabas de aceptar una batalla contra uno de los que envío a sus amigos a la nada- dijo alejo- ahora mas que nunca necesitas utilizar los ultímate bakugan sino acabaran contigo- Shun se quedo pensando en esto todo el día

**(Al otro día el mediodía en el muelle)**

-muy bien es hora de pelear- dijo el extraño

-antes de empezar- dijo Shun- quiero ver tu cara o sino no peleamos

- esta bien pero solo si están tus amigos a ellos les interesaría ver esto- los chicos aparecieron de las sombras y el encapuchado mostró su cara todos estaban atónitos al ver la cara

- ¿Dan eres tu?- dijo runo sorprendida la única diferencia con el Dan de siempre era que tenía los ojos oscuros y una capa de oscuridad rodeaba todo su cuerpo

- muy bien es hora de pelear- dijo Dan

- campo abierto- dijeron los 5 en unísono ya que las chicas querían ver la pelea- carta portal lista

- bakugan pelea Epsilon pyrus, un bakugan gigante con una mascara en la cabeza y una espada, surge- Epsilon tenía una fuerza de mil g-este bakugan es el mas poderoso jamás me ganaras

- eso lo veremos- dijo Shun- bakugan pelea skyrres surge

- ¿Qué haces porque no llamas a los ultímate bakugan no le podrás ganar sin ellos?- dijo alejo telepáticamente

- puedo hacerlo sin esos bakugan de los que hablas- dijo Shun

-sin esos bakugan esta perdido- dijo alejo tristemente

Esta historia continuara

Espero que les haya gustado y pronto habrá el ShunxAlice nos vemos la proxima


	2. regresos y despedidas primera parte

**Regresos y despedidas primera parte**

Skyrres: 600

Epsilon: 1000

-carta portal abierta desierto triple- dijo Dan los g de skyrres disminuyeron en 200 g mientras que los de Epsilon aumentaron a esa cantidad Epsilon atacó a skyrres

- ¡skyrres!- grito Shun mientras que skyrres volvía en forma de esfera- bakugan pelea monarus surge

- carta portal lista bakugan pelea Epsilon surge- dijo Dan

Epsilon: 1000

Monarus: 340

-carta portal abierta mina fantasma- al oír el nombre todos se quedaron sin palabras no podían creer que utilizara mina fantasma. Monarus y volvieron a las manos de sus respectivos dueños

-veo que perder a skyrres de un golpe te afecto tu crees que el era el mas poderoso y por eso la utilizaste. Y por estas acciones perderás. Bakugan pelea master pyrus surge, master era un gigantesco bakugan con 8 brazos y en cada uno tenía una espada en el cuerpo tenia una clase de chaleco muy duro que podría detener cualquier ataque, presencia al hermano de Epsilon- dijo Dan

- bakugan pelea el cóndor ventus- dijo Shun

El cóndor: 380

Master: 1000

-carta portal abierta personaje- dijo Dan

Master: 2000

-nunca me ganaras y yo ni siquiera eh activado un poder- dijo Dan- pero por si acaso poder activado cambio de portal- la carta portal fue cambiada a una ya utilizada conocida como mina fantasma los bakugan fueron enviados a las manos de sus dueños entonces se formo un huracán que rodeaba a Shun- todo termino adiós Shun- Dan estaba a punto de irse y Shun de desaparecer cuando

- espera- Dan se detuvo- por favor no te lleves a Shun por favor- dijo skyrres

- ¿y que nos darás a cambio?- dijo Dan

- lo que quieras solo dime- dijo skyrres Dan chasqueo los dedos el remolino dejo a Shun en el suelo. Pero unas cadenas lo atraparon. Dan marcó el numero en el celular

- hola… ella hará lo que sea... entendido. Muy bien aceptare tu propuesta

- ¿mi propuesta?- pregunto skyrres sin entender

- si quieres que no se valla tu amiguito. Entonces tendrás que venir con nosotros. Es la única forma mis superiores no aceptan otro trato que ese- dijo Dan

- esta bien. Acepto- Dan cerro el puño e hizo que skyrres salio volando a su mano chasqueo los dedos y Shun cayo al suelo en su mundo.

- devuélveme a skyrres- dijo Shun

- solo te lo daré si me ganas en batalla- dijo Dan desapareciendo

-¡skyrres!- grito Shun llorando

- oye acaso ganaste que sigues aquí- dijo alejo

- no skyrres se unió a ellos a cambio de que yo siguiera aquí- dijo Shun aún llorando- te prometo que te buscare no importa donde estés

- te advertí que no podrías ganar sin los ultímate bakugan- dijo alejo muy enojado- ahora si vas a utilizar estos bakugan- Shun asintió- muy bien aquí tienen las actualizaciones de sus bakugan y cambiaron a los ultimate bakugan

- espera se podía hacer que nuestros bakugan se vuelvan ultimate bakugan-dijo Shun alejo solo asintió Shun lo agarró y lo levanto de la camisa- ¿y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

- por que tu no me preguntaste ellas me lo preguntaron y les dije que si pero tenían que esperar un día completo

**(En el restaurante de Runo)**

-Alice podemos hablar- dijo Shun

**-**si claro- dijo Alice muy feliz

- Alice la verdad es que ya no quiero ser tu amigo- dijo Shun

- ¿enserio? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Alice triste

- por que quiero ser más que eso. Te amo- dijo Shun

- hay Shun yo también te amo- dijo mientras lo besaba con mucho amor

**(Con Dan)**

-muy bien storm skyrres es hora de que te unas- dijo Dan

- ¿y como planeas hacerlo?- pregunto skyrres

-con nuestra maquina- dijo Dan mientras ponía a skyrres en la maquina

- hola Dan ¿Qué haces?- pregunto camir

-ah nada solo pongo a skyrres en la maquina para que se nos una- dijo Dan

-el jefe dijo que tienes que ir a buscar a nuevos reclutas- dijo camir- aquí están las fotos de los nuevos reclutas- le mostró las fotos de Ace y Mira

- muy bien voy a buscarlos nos vemos en 10 minutos- dijo Dan

**(En la casa de mira)**

Mira estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando apareció Dan quien le puso un insecto en el cuello y lo activo así que dijo:

-levántate Mira tengo una misión para ti- Mira se levanto y abrió los ojos

-¿que quiere que haga mi amo?- dijo mira

-primero ve a buscar a Ace e insértale este insecto en el cuello y después vengan aquí-Si mi amó- dijo mira yéndose a la casa de Ace al llegar toco el timbre. Ace abrió y antes de que ace dijera algo. Mira lo beso con pasión y le inserto el insecto a Ace- muy bien ahora vámonos a donde está Dan- Ace y Mira se fueron a donde estaba Dan. Al llegar Dan los transporto a los 3 se fueron a donde estaban los otros villanos en una reunión

- muy bien los cite a todos para presentarles a los nuevos reclutas- dijo el jefe- el es Dan, ella es Mira y por ultimo Ace

- hola es un disgusto conocerlos- dijo Dan

- muy bien ahora tengo una misión para ustedes 2- dijo señalando a ace y mira- quiero que vayan y derroten en batalla a Runo y a alejo si fallan pagaran con sus vidas

- si amo- dijeron en unísono

- vayan por sus nuevos bakugan y derrótenlos sin piedad- dijo el jefe los 2 eligieron las cartas y bakugan y se fueron a enfrentar a los 2

**(En el restaurante de Runo)**

Los 5 estaban reunidos hablando de todo un poco hasta que de la nada aparecieron Ace y Mira. Así que Mira dijo:

-venimos a retarlos a una batalla bakugan- dijo señalando a Alejo y Runo

-muy bien no hay problema- dijeron Runo y Alejo en unísono

- campo abierto- dijeron todos- carta portal lista

- bakugan pelea drum Darkus surge, drum es un bakugan todo negro muy parecido a la muerte, les presento al hijo de la muerte- dijo Ace

-bakugan pelea ultimate tigrera surge- dijo tigrera

Ultimate tigrera: 980

Drum: 900

-carta portal abierta abismo Darkus- dijo Ace entonces se abrió un agujero gigante que devolvió a tigrera y a drum a sus respectivos dueños

- mi turno bakugan pelea ratorm subterra surge, ratorm era un ogro gigante- dijo Mira

- bakugan pelea fish pyrus surge- dijo alejo

Fish: 580

Ratorm: 700

-carta portal abierta gran golpe- dijo alejo fish subió 200 g y golpeo a ratorm haciendo que se volviera una esfera

-carta portal lista bakugan pelea drum surge- dijo ace

- bakugan pelea Phantom haos- dijo Runo

-bakugan pelea ultimate saurus subterra pelea- dijo Mira

Phantom: 780

Ultimate saurus: 1000

-carta portal abierta batalla triple- dijo Runo- nos concedes el honor alejo

- claro bakugan pelea fish surge- dijo alejo

- poder activado embestida- dijo mira saurus fue a toda velocidad contra los 2

Ultimate saurus: 1300

Phantom/fish: 1360

-muy bien- dijo alejo. Saurus se volvió esfera- mi turno bakugan pelea fish surge

Fish: 580

Ratorm: 700

-poder activado cañón de fuego- los g de fish subieron a 200 e hizo que los de ratorm bajaran a 200

- carta portal abierta batalla triple- dijo ace

Esta historia continuara

Espero que les haya gustado gracias a tezzyth97hot, Aleca-Kasumi, y Runotigrera98 nos vemos en el proximo cap.


	3. regresos y despedidas segunda parte

**Regresos y despedidas segunda parte**

_-poder activado cañón de fuego- los g de fish subieron 200 g mientras que los de ratorm bajaron 200_

_-carta portal abierta batalla triple- dijo Ace-_ me concedes el honor- mira asintió

-bakugan pelea ultímate duscorf, duscorf era mas grande y la trompa tenía forma de un martillo - dijo mira

Fish: 780

Ratorm/duscorf: 1300

-poder activado intercambio veloz- dijo alejo. Mientras los g de duscorf y ratorm se cambiaban con los de fish. Fish golpeo a los dos

- esto todavía no acaba- dijo Mira- bakugan pelea dragonoid subterra, salio un dragón gigante que en sus alas tenia como pequeños taladros en cada ala

- bakugan pelea. Phantom haos- dijo Runo

Phantom: 780

Dragonoid subterra: 850 g

-carta portal abierta reflector solar- dijo Runo. Los g de Phantom empezaron a subir críticamente hasta llegar a los 2000 g

-¿Qué que paso?- pregunto mira al ver el tremendo poder de ese bakugan

-reflector solar hace que los bakugan haos suban hasta 2000 g y que el del tuyo baje 300 g- explico Runo Phantom choco contra dragonoid subterra y al impactar contra el dragonoid. El dragonoid se volvió esfera. Y apareció el torbellino que se llevo a Mira

-pagaran por eso. Bakugan pelea necrofarian, un robot lleno de cañones por todas partes, surge- dijo Ace

- todo depende de ti fish. Bakugan pelea fish surge- dijo alejo

Necrofarian: 1200

Fish: 780

-carta portal abierta campo de cristal- dijo Ace- poder activado cañón de rayos- fish se volvió esfera

Necrofarian: 1700

Fish: 280

-bakugan pelea Phantom surge- dijo Runo

-bakugan pelea necrofarian surge- dijo Ace

Necrofarian: 1200

Phantom: 780

-carta portal abierta personaje- dijo Ace Phantom fue enviado de vuelta a Runo

-me toca bakugan pelea arcana pyrus surge, arcana era un ojo gigante parecido a tentaclear pero con la diferencia de que no tenia tentáculos era un ojo gigante

-bakugan pelea necrofarian surge- dijo Ace

Necrofarian: 1200

Arcana: 1400

-carta portal abierta personaje- dijo Alejo

- poder activado terremoto- dijo Ace

Necrofarian: 1700

Arcana: 2300

-poder activado espejismo- dijo Ace

Necrofarian: 2000

Arcana: 2000

-poder activado rayo de fuego- dijo Alejo enviando al bakugan de Ace de vuelta a él y entonces apareció un torbellino que se llevo a Ace. Todo volvió a la normalidad

- ¿y como estuvo la batalla?- pregunto Shun torpemente

-agotadora fueron duros oponentes-dijo Runo

-no. No lo fueron- dijo Alejo presumidamente

- que presumido- dijo Shun

-saben me pregunto que estará planeando Dan- dijo Alice lo que hizo que Runo se pusiera triste y shun celoso

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Dan?- pregunto Shun

-es nuestro amigo. Y no te pongas celoso. Yo solo te amo a ti- dijo Alice mientras lo besaba- y Runo tranquila que pronto volverá a la normalidad

-yo no puedo creer que Dan le haga algo así a los bakugan-. Él era un amante del bakugan ¿Por qué hace esto?- dijo Runo entre lagrimas

-dices que Dan ama los bakugan- dijo Kira- es muy raro. Un amante de los bakugan no haría eso

**(En otra parte)**

-me decepcionaste Dan y ya sabes el castigo- dijo un hombre con capucha

- lo siento señor pero no fue una perdida total- dijo Dan- le sacamos su skyrres al pequeño Ninja y la podemos utilizar en su contra

-está bien. Dime que planeas- dijo el hombre

- necesito que le cambies el atributo a este bakugan de ventus a pyrus- dijo Dan. el hombre asintió- Y también cambiar las reglas del ultímate bakugan en vez de 3 cartas de poder porcada juego 3 poderes por batalla

- que interesante idea. Bueno para mañana tendremos todo listo para eso. Alguna otra cosa- dijo el hombre

- si que me deje crear 2 cartas yo mismo- dijo Dan

- no se a que quieres llegar con esta idea pero está bien- dijo el hombre. Dan se fue para planear su estrategia para derrotar a su siguiente objetivo Kira

-está vez yo peleare- dijo un chico muy grande

-tranquilo Simpson ya llegara tu turno- dijo Dan

- no tu ya tuviste tu batalla ahora me toca a mi- dijo Sampson

-esta bien será acuos contra acuos yo iré la próxima vez- dijo Dan- pero que la batalla sea mañana

-¿porque mañana?- pregunto Sampson

-porque convencí al jefe de que cambiara las reglas- dijo Dan

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto sampson

- ahora por cada batalla bakugan se peden usar 3 cartas de poder – dijo Dan

-genial entonces esperare hasta mañana con una estrategia armada- dijo sampson mientras se iba. Dan se ver cual seria su estrategia para la próxima batalla

**(Al otro día en el restaurante de runo)**

**Nota del autor: a ellos ya le había llegado el mensaje de las nuevas reglas**

-esta muy rica la comida ¿la hiciste vos?- pregunto Kira

-si con la ayuda de Alice- dijo Runo

- pues esta muy rica. Alguna ves probaron el Ramen- dijo Alejo

-no ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Runo

- una comida típica de Japón muy rica y picante- dijo alejo- si quieren algún día les pasó la receta

-no gracias- dijo Runo. Entonces apareció sampson

- vengo a retar a Kira a una pelea bakugan- dijo sampson Kira se levanto y los 2 mostraron su carta shun y los demás tocaron la carta de Kira

-campo abierto- dijeron todos en unísono- carta portal lista

- empiezo bakugan pelea topo acuos surge- dijo Kira

-bakugan pelea Apocalipsis acuos surge, Apocalipsis tiene la forma de un diablo pero con manos de esqueleto

Topo: 1000

Apocalipsis: 1200

-carta portal abierta personaje- dijo Kira

Topo: 2000

Apocalipsis: 1200

-poder activado infierno acuático- dijo sampson entonces se creo un mar acuático muy caliente.

Topo: 1500

Apocalipsis: 1700

-poder activado excavación- dijo Kira entonces el topo se metió debajo de la tierra junto con el agua caliente el topo salio de la tierra

Topo: 2000

Apocalipsis: 1200

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué todo volvió a la normalidad?- pregunto sampson

-excavación es un poder que repele los poderes acuos de los enemigos- explico alejo

- poder activado cambio de atributo- dijo Kira. Los 2 bakugan cambiaron a atributo subterra. El topo atacó a Apocalipsis haciendo que se volviera una esfera

-carta portal lista bakugan pelea topo acuos surge- dijo Kira

- bakugan pelea pez globo surge, pez globo era igual directamente a un pez globo,- dijo sampson

Topo: 1000

Pez globo: 1300

-carta porta abierta mundo acuático- dijo sampson. Los dos bakugan subieron 300 g- poder activado lluvia de espinas

Topo: 700

Pez globo: 1600

-poder activado ilusión comisca- dijo Kira. Entonces el topo se multiplico 10 veces y se creo un mundo en el espacio- poder activado la gran bola

Topo: 1500

Pez globo: 1600

-poder activado rotación de péndulos- dijo Kira. Entonces las bolas chocaron y empezaron a golpear por todos lados

-poder activado cadenas aniquiladoras- dijo sampson. Entonces aparecieron unas cadenas que sujetaron a todos los topos- poder activado cadenas electro estática-todas los topos ecepto uno chocaron y se unieron y los dos topos se volvieron esferas y fueron a las manos de Kira y de sampson

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Kira

- las cadenas que atraparon a tu bakugan debían llevarse a todos en uno- dijo sampson

-muy bien. Bakugan pelea kratos, un bakugan cangrejo con tenazas gigantes, surge- dijo Kira

-carta portal lista. Bakugan pelea pez globo surge- dijo Sampson

Pez globo: 1300

Kratos: 1400

-carta portal abierta desierto caliente- dijo Kira

Pez globo: 900 y en descenso

Kratos: 1400

Nota del autor: kratos es un bakugan del desierto así que sobrevive a grandes temperaturas no importa que sea acuos

-Poder activado marea venenosa- dijo Sampson la carta portal fue destruida y los 2 bakugan regresaron a sus dueños faltaba la ultima batalla- bakugan pelea topo surge, era el mismo topo con la diferencia que era todo negro con bordes azules

-bakugan pelea Star, una estrella gigante amarilla y azul, surge- dijo Kira- carta portal abierta cementerio- entonces aparecieron los bakugan de Kira que habían sido derrotados y derrotaron a Sampson todo volvió a la normalidad y Sampson seguía de pie- pero ¿Cómo? yo gane la batalla

- tengo varios trucos y uno de ellos me deja aquí- dijo Sampson mientras desaparecía

**(En otra parte)**

-¿y como te fue?- pregunto el hombre

- perdí. Pero te traje lo que querías- dijo Sampson entregándole al topo oscuro

- perfecto. Has hecho un buen trabajo- dijo el hombre

-gracias señor- dijo Sampson

-Ey Dan tengo lo que querías. Está en la maquina- dijo el hombre. Dan asintió y fue a ver a skyrres entonces vio a skyrres que estaba ardiendo en llamas mientras gritaba de dolor

-perfecto esta listo. Es hora de que nos enfrentemos de nuevo Shun- dijo Dan

-que es lo que planeas- dijo el hombre

-ganarme más bakugan ventus- dijo Dan mientras sonreía maléficamente

Está historia continuara


	4. regresos y despedidas tercera parte

**Regresos y despedidas tercera parte**

_-que es lo que planeas- dijo el hombre_

_-ganarme más bakugan ventus- dijo Dan mientras sonreía maléficamente_- y de paso utilizare a un nuevo bakugan creado por mi

-¿hiciste un bakugan sin permiso?- dijo el hombre- me aseguras que garantizara tu victoria

-claro que si con mi nuevo bakugan podré ganar sin problemas- dijo Dan

**(En el restaurante de Runo)**

-muy bien debe haber algo que podamos hacer para regresar a Dan a la normalidad- dijo Runo triste

-tal vez si lo derrotamos tal vez vuelva- dijo drago saltando a la mesa

-tenemos otro problema del que encargarnos- dijo alejo- debemos conseguir a un peleador subterra ellos siempre conseguirán a alguien nuevo

-eso no es tan importante tenemos que preocuparnos por regresar a Dan a la normalidad- dijo Runo

-hablan de mi que sorpresa- dijo Dan entrando al restaurante

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Alejo levantándose con mala cara

-una pelea contra Shun-dijo Dan mostrando su carta. Todos mostraron las suyas

-campo abierto- dijeron todos. Lo siguiente solo lo dicen Shun y Dan- carta portal lista

-bakugan pelea Epsilon surge- dijo Dan. El bakugan cayo en la carta de Dan

-bakugan pelea prantos ventus, prantos es como un caballero verde con una espada y un dragón en su escudo, surge- dice Shun

Prantos: 1100

Epsilon: 1000

-carta portal abierta lago de lava- dice Dan el lugar se convierte en lo que dice su nombre pero lleno de rocas

Epsilon: 1500

Prantos: 600

-poder activado dragón carmesí- dijo Shun. Del escudo sale un dragón rojo y aprieta muy fuerte a Epsilon sin que él pueda moverse

Epsilon: 1200 en descenso

Prantos: 900 en aumento

-poder activado espada cuasar- dice Dan. Una espada aparece y corta en 2 al dragón y golpeando a prantos con ella

Epsilon: 1400

Prantos: 700

-poder activado espada legendaria- dice Shun. Entonces aparece una espada con un filo que sale de un dragón con un aura verde. Entonces empieza una batalla de espadas interminable

Epsilon: 1000

Prantos: 1000

-poder activado pelea de gemelos- dice Shun. Prantos se multiplica en 2 prantos y cortan los 2 al mismo tiempo a Epsilon volviéndolo esfera- carta portal lista bakugan pelea protanus, es una planta humanoide, surge

-bakugan pelea master surge- dijo Dan lanzando su bakugan

Master: 1000

Protanus: 1300

-carta portal abierta personaje- dice Shun

Master: 1000

Protanus: 2600

-poder activado cadenas de la perdición- dice Dan. Master lanza 4 espadas encadenadas a la carta portal destruyéndola. Las espadas empiezan a golpear a protanus y a enredarse en sus brazos hasta que lo dejan totalmente paralizado

Master: 1000

Protanus: 800

-despídete de protanus- dice Dan

-poder activado brote ancestral- dice Shun. No sucede nada- por que no funciona mi poder

-mis cadenas de la perdición lo dejan sin movimiento e impiden que puedas utilizar sus cartas de poder- master le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago y lo vuelve esfera

-carta portal lista- dicen los 2 en unísono

-bakugan pelea Master surge- dice Dan

-bakugan pelea Tarrot, una caja sorpresa, surge- dice Shun

Tarrot: 1600

Master: 1000

-es una broma. Peleare con una caja mejor voy eligiendo cual de tus bakugan me llevare- dice Dan bromeando- carta portal abierta personaje

Tarrot: 1600

Master: 2000

Master le da un golpe a Tarrot volviéndolo esfera y saliendo de el otra esfera que cae en el campo:

-Tutankamón, una momia con alas, surge- dice Shun

-¿pero como? Ya habías utilizado 3 bakugan no se puede poner más- dice Dan sorprendido

-es la habilidad especial de mi Tarrot cuando es derrotado sale de la caja el verdadero bakugan.

Tutankamón: 2200

Master: 2000

-poder activado gran corte- dice Dan. Master empieza a mandar sus espadas en contra de Tutankamón

-poder activado vendas pegajosas- dice Shun. Las espadas de master quedan atrapadas en Tutankamón

Tutankamón: 2600

Master 1400

-doble poder activado puños atroces + engranajes de discordia- dice Dan. De master salen miles de engranajes que empiezan a golpear a Tutankamón y master empieza a golpear a Tutankamón muy fuerte

Tutankamón: 1800

Master: 2200

-poder activado garras ardientes- dice Shun de Tutankamón sale garras gigantes de fuego. Tutankamón empieza a clavarle las garras- poder activado sepultura de papel- de Tutankamón salen vendas que enredan a master y lo dejan atrapado volviéndolo esfera

-carta portal lista, bakugan pelea- dice Shun- prantos ventus surge

-ah llegado el momento de divertirme más que nunca bakugan pelea skyres pyrus surge- dice Dan lanzando a skyres a la carta portal de Shun

-s…sky…skyres ¿eres tu? ¿Qué le has hecho?- le grita Shun viendo a skyres en vuelto en llamas y todo rojo

-simple solo le hice una modificación al estilo ultímate- dice Dan mientra s sonríe maléficamente

Skyres pyrus: 1500

Prantos: 1000

-carta portal abierta remolinos de ventus- dice Shun

Skyres pyrus: 1500

Prantos: 1300 en aumento

-poder activado fénix demoledor

Skyres pyrus: 2000

Prantos: 1500

-poder activado luna llena reflejante- dice Shun. Entonces el caballero se empieza a transformar en un gigantesco lobo haciendo que su poder suba en 1000 puntos

Prantos: 2500

Skyres pyrus: 3000

-¿Por qué skyres subió su poder también?- pregunta Shun confuso

-es la habilidad de fénix demoledor mi bakugan siempre será 500 Puntos mas fuerte que prantos no importa que poder utilices- explica Dan. Skyres derriba a prantos y lo vuelve esfera- carta portal lista bakugan pelea skyres pyrus surge

-pagaras por lo que le hiciste a skyres- dice Shun- bakugan pelea Tutankamón surge

-poder activado goodbye fénix- dice Dan. skyres empieza a brillar muy fuerte hasta que explota en mil pedazos y de los pedazos empieza a unirse creando un nuevo bakugan. Todos se quedan sin habla al ver esto

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- grita Shun mientras llora

-destruí a tu hermosa skyres para crear algo mejor mucho mejor- dice Dan riendo maléficamente- ella es tartus pyrus, es una quimera alada y también recupero mis cartas de poder

Tartus: 1700

Tutankamón: 2200

-carta portal abierta desierto triple- dice Dan

-poder activado vendas negras- dice Shun. Mientras Tutankamón atrapa a tartus mientras le baja el poder

-triple poder activado hiedra venenosa + ojos negros + inversión

Tartus: 4000

Tutankamón: 2500

-todo termino tartus atácalo- dice Dan. Shun esta a punto de activar un poder y tartus por atacar cuando oyen un grito:

-alto- grita Runo mientras llora- Dan detente por favor mira en lo que te convertiste. Mira lo que has hecho. Se que muy en el fondo esta tu verdadero yo libérate se que puedes- Runo se empieza a acerca. Dan se pone de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza

-Shun termina con la batalla antes de que ya no pueda detenerme- dice Dan. Shun solo asiente

-lo siento Dan. Poder activado cambio de g- dice Shun

Tartus: 2500

Tutankamón: 4000

-adiós Runo. Shun jamás destruí a skyres solo tienes que rearmarla - dice Dan mientras ve que su bakugan es derrotado. Un huracán empieza a llevárselo hasta que desaparece por completo y los bakugan que Dan tenía en los bolsillos terminan en el suelo

**(Mientras en otra parte)**

-Al fin eh llegado. Espero poder unirme al grupo- dice una chica de pelo violeta y ojos azules caminando a la ciudad con un bolso en su hombro y con bakugans subterra

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado


	5. la peleadora subterra

**La peleadora subterra**

_-al fin eh llegado. Espero poder unirme al grupo- dice una chica de pelo violeta y ojos azules con un bolso en su hombro y con bakugans subterra_

-¿así que aquí habitan los peleadores?- dice protox subterra-vamos a patearles el trasero a todos los enemigos que se nos crucen

-tranquila protox- dice la chica con una gota en la cabeza. Siguió caminando a la ciudad

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dice protox- ¿sabes a donde hay que ir?- la chica se detiene. Y al bakugan se le cae una gota estilo anime- ¿y al menos sabes como son?

-si solo conozco de cara a uno- dice la chica

-pero esta ciudad es gigante. No te parece que será algo difícil encontrar una persona entre un millón-de la nada se detiene el tiempo- ¿sentiste eso?

-si se ah abierto un campo- dice protox- que bueno que podamos caminar con el campo detenido

-debo admitir que los inventos de mi tío no son tan tontos como creía- dice la chica mientras seguía su camino con un detector de campos. Cuando los chicos regresaron- si que tardaron mucho

-¿Quién eres tú?- dice alejo- ¿y como llegaste aquí si cuando abrimos el campo tu no estabas?

-es una larga historia- dice la chica- soy Alexis pero mis amigos me dicen Alex soy una peleadora subterra…

-otro enemigo más eh- la interrumpe Shun

-es una tontería si fuera así hubiera peleado junto a ese enemigo que apareció recién- dice Alex

-¿y como es que apareciste aquí?- dice el topo

-es muy difícil de explicar- dice Alex- solo eh venido por que quería unirme a los peleadores

-¿y como sabemos que eres de confianza y no parte del enemigo- dice Kira con una ceja alzada- tendrás que pelear conmigo para demostrarlo- Alex asiente y muestra sus carta de inicio

-campo abierto- dicen las 2- carta portal lista- lanzan las cartas

-bakugan pelea protox subterra, un bakugan con 6 brazos marcas negras por todo el cuerpo y dentro de las rayas negras aparecían estrellas azules, surge- dice Alex

-bakugan pelea kratos surge- dice Kira

Kratos: 1400

Protox: 1600

-carta portal abierta- dice Kira- mundo submarino

Kratos: 1700

Protox: 1600

-poder activado terremoto asesino- dice Alex. La carta portal es destruida

Kratos: 1400

Protox: 1900

-poder activado cuerpo de hielo- dice Kira. El cuerpo de protox se va congelando de a poco

Kratos: 1700

Protox: 1600

-poder activado dulce flor venenosa- dice Alex. Kratos es atrapado en una flor gigante

Kratos: 1200 en descenso

Protox: 1600

-vaya, vaya están los 2 atrapados- dice Alex

-si pero la diferencia es que el mío puede utilizar poderes desde adentro- dice Kira- poder activado gran piscina- la flor se empieza a llenar de agua hasta que se abre

Kratos: 1200

Protox: 1600

-cambio de elemento pyrus- dice protox. Haciendo que la rodee mucho fuego derritiendo el hielo

-poder activado fuego ancestral- dice Alex. Protox carga una gran bola de fuego en su boca

-poder activado rayo congelante- dice Kira. De la boca de kratos sale un rayo de hielo cuando los 2 son lanzados impactan el uno con el otro.

Kratos: 1700

Protox: 2000

-rayos su potencia g superan a la mía- dice Kira con una gota de sudor en la cara. La bola de fuego dispersa el rayo y es enviada a kratos volviéndolo esfera- bakugan pelea Star surge

-bakugan pelea protox surge- dice Alex

Protox: 1600

Star: 1000

-carta portal abierta personaje- dice Alex

Protox: 3200

Star: 1000

-poder activado golpe cósmico- dice Kira aparecen en el espacio y la carta portal es destruida

Protox: 1600

Star: 2000

-cambio de atributo Darkus- dice protox

-poder activado ilusión oscura- dice Alex protox desaparece

Star: 1800

Protox: 1800

Protox empieza a golpearlo por todos lados reduciendo su poder en 50 g por golpe:

-no puedes ganar a lo que no vez- dice Alex

-poder activado reflejos- dice Kira. El poder no funciona- ¿oye por que no funciona mi poder?

-ilusión oscura solo deja que se utilicen poderes Darkus como este poder activado bola oscura- sale una gran bola de sus 6 brazos que vuelve esfera a Star-van 2 queda 1

-carta portal lista- dicen en unísono

-bakugan pelea protox surge- dice Alex

-bakugan pelea topo acuos surge- dice Kira- carta portal abierta cementerio- vuelven todos sus bakugan

Topo/Star/kratos: 3400

Protox: 1600

-poder activado súper taladro- dice Alex. Protox rompe la carta portal

Topo: 1000

Protox: 1600

-esta chica pega duro- dice Shun impresionado

-ojala diga la verdad y venga a unirse a nosotros sino estaremos en problemas- dice Alejo

-aún si fuera así hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle- dice Runo sospechando. Alejo solo asiente

-poder activado escupitajo acido- dice Kira

-poder activado lanza de los inmortales- dice Alex. Protox lanza una lanza hacia a la boca del topo y al mismo tiempo el topo lanza el escupitajo destruyendo la lanza

Topo: 1000

Protox: 1100

-doble poder activado torneo de reyes + lengua cortante- dice Kira

Topo: 2100

Protox: 1100

-poder activado vara de la justicia- dice Alex

Topo: 1600

Protox: 1600

La pelea comienza y empiezan a golpearse muchas veces y siguen y siguen sin parar hasta que de un golpe el topo se vuelve esfera todos fueron tele transportados a casa:

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué topo perdió?- dice Kira

-simple la habilidad de protox lo deja ganar cuando es empate- explica Alex- ¿y al final que puedo unirme al grupo de peleadores?

-bienvenida al grupo- dice alejo- ¿como es que eres tan fuerte jugando?

-siempre ando jugando y eso me hace una mejor peleadora- dice Alex

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado


	6. subterra y acuos maximo primera parte

**Subterra y acuos máximo primera parte**

-muy bien ahora que eres una peleadora bakugan. Quiero que nos hables de ti- dice Alejo

-bueno veamos soy Alex tengo 16 soy una peleadora subterra ella es protox subterra y vine aquí para unirme a los peleadores para detener al enemigo- explica Alex

-¿y de donde vienes?- dice Shun

-lo siento no puedo decirles además de que no me creerían- dice Alex

-¿Cómo sabes que no te creeremos?- dice Runo

-por que seguramente para ustedes será una gran locura- dice Alex

-hemos oído muchísimas locuras y siempre las creemos así que anda y dilo- dice Kira. Alex suspira hondo

-está bien la cosa es que… yo…yo vengo…- dice Alex

-anda y dilo ya- grita Runo enojada

-está bien yo vengo del futuro- dice Alex asustada

-muy bien si no nos quieres decir no nos digas- dice Alejo-cuando nos digas la verdad vuelve al grupo- Alex lo mira como diciendo "te dije que no me iban a creer" y se va corriendo

-creo que se te fue un poco la mano- dice Kira con los brazos cruzados. Alejo salió corriendo a buscarla

**(En otra parte)**

-esta nueva chica no me agrada- dice el hombre encapuchado- Sampson quiero que vayas y te encargues de la chica de la foto- señala a la pantalla donde muestra a Alex

-si señor yo me encargare. ¿Tiene alguna información sobre ella?- pregunta Sampson el hombre solo niega con la cabeza- bueno me voy- Sampson se transporta a donde está Alex

**(A las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque)**

Alex estaba acostada en el suelo atrapada en sus pensamientos hasta que de la nada apareció Sampson. Alex se levanto y dijo:

-¿y tu que quieres aquí?

-¿a que te parece que podría venir yo?-pregunto burlonamente sacando su carta

-campo abierto- dicen en unísono- carta portal lista

-bakugan pelea Apocalipsis acuos surge- dice Sampson

-bakugan pelea treicon subterra, una flor gigante con hojas como manos, surge- dice Alex

Apocalipsis: 1200

Treicon: 1000

-carta portal abierta mundo acuático- dice Sampson

Apocalipsis: 1500

Treicon: 1600

-pero ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- dice Sampson

-gracias por darle algo de agua a treicon. El agua le da mucho poder y aumenta el doble de lo que le da a un acuos- dice Alex

-espero que les guste mucho el agua. Poder activado cañón de agua- dice Sampson. A treicon se le empieza a caer varios pétalos y a disminuir su energía g

Treicon: 1200 en descenso

Apocalipsis: 1500

-poder activado polinización- dice Alex

Treicon: 1832

Apocalipsis: 1500

-poder activado ley acuos- dice Sampson

- doble poder activado rayo solar + florecimiento ancestral- dice Alex

Treicon: 2532

Apocalipsis: 1500

-voy a acabar con esto- dice Sampson los otros 2 bakugan se cuentan como derrotados- decuple poder activado marea negra + infierno acuático + cadenas aniquiladoras + marea venenosa + espadas de fuego + brazos cortantes + lanzamiento fénix de agua + lanza electromagnética + drenador de energía + espada boomerang

Treicon: 1900

Apocalipsis: 14000

Un gran huracán de agua rodea a Apocalipsis y sus g empiezan a aumentar fuera de control cuando el huracán se dispersa y sale **(una cosa después de esta batalla los g de Apocalipsis bajan solo es por esta pelea)**, ahora Apocalipsis tenia una cruz en el pecho ahora tiene 10 brazos esqueléticos 1 ojo al revés cerrado en la frente era 5 veces más grande de lo normal, Apocalipsis terminator preparo una bola de agua gigante que se lo lanza a treicon volviéndolo esfera la bola siguió de largo y malhirió mucho a Alex:

-¿Qué pasó? -dice Alex en el suelo sosteniéndose un brazo intentando levantarse- ¿Qué fue eso?

-mi poder de ley acuos me permite sacrificar 2 de mis bakugan a cambio de que pueda utilizar 10 poderes en Apocalipsis acuos lo que le permitió evolucionar en un mejor y más poderoso terminator Apocalipsis-explico Sampson- por que no te rindes ya ni te puedes levantar- Alex se levanta un poco débil

-jamás me rendiré cuando termine la pelea veremos quien gana- dice Alex- bakugan pelea protox surge

-eres valiente eso lo admito pero vas a terminar como los demás- dice Sampson riendo maléficamente- bakugan pelea terminator Apocalipsis surge

Terminator Apocalipsis: 2000

Protox: 1600

-carta portal abierta personaje- dice Alex- poder activado gran golpe- protox le da un fuerte golpe en el cuello mandándolo lejos

-poder activado alas trascendentales- dice Sampson a Apocalipsis le sale unas alas gigantes

Protox: 4000

Terminator Apocalipsis: 2500

-poder activado látigo de crueldad- dice Alex los puntos de terminator Apocalipsis bajan en 500 g

-poder activado mascara de tortura- dice Sampson aparece una mascara en la cara de protox quemándole la cara y bajándole la mitad de sus puntos

Protox: 2000

Terminator Apocalipsis: 2000

-poder activado terremoto- dice Alex la tierra empieza a temblar y encierra a terminator Apocalipsis- poder activado tumba de tierra el bakugan se vuelve esfera

Y todo regresa a la normalidad. A Alex se le vuelven los ojos oscuros y sin brillo y se desmaya. Sampson la agarra y se la lleva

**(En otro lugar)**

-aquí la tiene amo- dice Sampson tirandosela sin importarle nada

-buen trabajo es hora de encargarme de ella y saber todos sus secretos- dice mientras se ríe maléficamente

Esta historia continuara

Dankuso96: el punto es dejarlos en suspenso de lo que puede llegar a pasar

: que gran coincidencia con lo que me dijiste. Pero con lo de Alejo x Kira no puedo hacerlo sino quitaría los planes que le tengo para el futuro de alejo


	7. subterra y acuos maximo segunda parte

**Subterra y acuos al máximo segunda parte**

-¿y como te fue?- dice Kira con los brazos cruzados

-la perdí de vista no se donde está- dice Alejo, un hombre alto de tez blanca

Pelo rojo y ojos amarillos

-tuvimos a una peleadora subterra excelente de nuestro lado y tu lo arruinas- dice Kira enojada

-oye tranquilízate el no tuvo la culpa incluso creo que tu también dudas de lo que ella dice Runo mientras alza una ceja

-muy buen punto- dice Kira. A todos les sale una gota estilo anime

-bien ¿y ahora que hacemos? ¿Dónde la buscamos?- dice Alice

**(En otra parte)**

-ya es hora de que vayan a pelear- dice el hombre misterioso de siempre (si es que saben a lo que me refiero)

-si señor- dicen Alex y Sampson. Los 2 se tele transportan

-¿crees que ellos podrán acabarlos?- dice una voz profunda y misteriosa que sale de la nada. El hombre solo asiente mientras sonríe maléficamente

**(En el restaurante de Runo)**

-muy bien mejor nos separamos para buscarla- dice Runo- en grupos de 2, Shun y Alice van para el lado este, Kira y yo para el oeste…

-oye espera dijiste grupos de a 2 pero entonces yo tendría que buscar solo hacía el sur- dice Alejo

-si ya lo se- dice Runo riendo es voz baja- bueno mejor nos vamos- todos empiezan a salir. Los chicos se separaron y fueron a buscar a Alex. Mientras Shun y Alice buscaban a Alex hubo un gran destello de luz cegándolos. Cuando pudieron ver vieron a Sampson y a Alex parados frente a ellos

-Alex al fin te encontramos- dice Alice mientras estaba a punto de abrazarla sin tomar en cuenta que Sampson estaba al lado de ella.

-Alice espera ¿Qué haces tú aquí Sampson? ¿Y por que tú apareciste junto a esa escoria- dice Shun molesto

-vinimos a retarlos a una batalla bakugan- dicen los 2 en unísono

-así que eras una aliada del enemigo ¿verdad?- dice Shun. Alex solo bosteza

-dejemos de hablar y comencemos a pelear- dice Sampson

-campo abierto- dicen los 4 en unísono- carta portal lista

-bakugan pelea gladiador ventus, bueno tiene la forma de un gladiador romano pero con alas, surge- dice Shun lanzándolo en su propia carta portal

-bakugan pelea protox surge- dice Alex

Gladiador: 1700

Protox: 1600

-carta portal abierta personaje- dice Shun

-poder activado gran martillo- dice Alex. Se rompe la carta portal y le da un golpe en el estomago a gladiador

Gladiador: 850

Protox: 1600

-poder activado hacha eléctrica- dice Shun. Al gladiador le aparece un hacha con la que corta el martillo y con la que electrifica a protox

Gladiador: 1350

Protox: 1400

-poder activado gran golpe- dice Alex. Protox le da un súper golpe que manda volando al gladiador volviéndolo esfera

-bakugan pelea ultímate hidranoid, este hidranoid era más grande y ahora tenía 7 cabezas, Darkus surge- dice Alice el bakugan cae en la carta portal de Sampson

-bakugan pelea terminator Apocalipsis surge- dice Sampson

Terminator Apocalipsis: 2000

Ultímate hidranoid: 1700

-carta portal abierta reactor acuos- dice Sampson los g de terminator Apocalipsis aumentan en 300

-poder activado gran corte- dice Alice las cosas que tiene ultímate hidranoid en la panza (no me acuerdo como se llaman) empiezan a girar velozmente y unas cabezas mecánicas salen de el atrayendo a terminator Apocalipsis hacia él

Ultímate hidranoid: 1700

Terminator Apocalipsis: 1800 en descenso

-poder activado acuos ardiente- dice Sampson mientras sigue atrapado por ultímate hidranoid de la boca de terminator Apocalipsis empieza a crear una bola de agua ardiendo que cada vez se hace mas grande hasta que explota en la cara de hidranoid electrocutando todo el sistema robótico que tenía ultímate hidranoid

Ultímate hidranoid: 1400

Terminator Apocalipsis: 1100

-poder activado cañón de 7 cabezas- dice Alice. Empiezan a salir bolas negras rodeadas de unos rayos azules una en cada cabeza y que luego se unen en un rayo gigante que derrota a terminator Apocalipsis

-lo pagarás caro te voy a hacer papilla- dice Sampson

-bakugan pelea prantos ventus surge- dice Shun cayendo en la carta portal de Alex

-bakugan pelea treicon subterra- dice Alex

Treicon: 1000

Prantos: 1100

-carta portal abierta jardín de espinas- dice Alex los g de treicon suben a en 300 mientras que los de prantos bajan en 300

-poder activada tornado feroz- dice Shun prantos empieza a girar veloz mente hasta crear un huracán de si mismo y empieza a golpear a treicon

Treicon: 1000

Prantos 800

-poder activado viento cortante- dice Shun. Prantos empieza a enviar pequeños boomerangs de viento hacia treicon haciéndole bajar los g en 500

-poder activado lluvia punzante- dice Alex. El jardín explota y todas las puntas de las espinas se dirigieron hacía prantos

-poder activado escudo de viento- dice Shun se hace un escudo invisible que protege a prantos de todas las espinas

-poder activado florecimiento ancestral- dice Alex treicon empieza a crecer

Treicon: 900

Prantos: 800

-poder activado rayo floral- dice Alex de los pétalos (eran hojas pero me equivoque en el cap anterior) sale un rayo que al chocar contra prantos se vuelve esfera

-bakugan pelea pez globo acuos surge- dice Sampson

-bakugan pelea, ultímate hidranoid Darkus surge- dice Alice

Pez globo: 1300

Ultímate hidranoid: 2000

-carta portal abierta mina fantasma- dice Alice la carta portal explota y los bakugan son enviados a las manos de sus dueños

-carta portal lista- dicen los 4

-bakugan pelea protanus surge- dice Shun tirándolo en su carta portal

-bakugan pelea ultímate mantris subterra surge- dice Alex lanzándolo en la carta portal de Sampson

-bakugan pelea ultímate hidranoid surge- dice Alice en su carta portal

-bakugan pelea, topo acuos surge- dice Sampson lanzándolo en la carta portal de Alice- poder activado retroceso- los bakugan vuelven a las manos de su dueños (**n/a: **retroceso decide si la batalla continua o pasa como si nunca hubieran peleado y sin perder la pelea)

-solo le queda un bakugan todo va de acuerdo al plan- piensa Alex. Y luego dice- bakugan pelea protox subterra surge- lo lanza en su propia carta portal – poder activado marionet- unos hilos atrapa a protanus y lo envía a su carta portal propia- ya es hora carta portal abierta batalla de 4- topo acuos y ultímate hidranoid son enviados a la carta portal de Alex

Protox/topo acuos: 2600

Ultímate hidranoid/ protanus: 3300

-poder activado excavación- dice Sampson. El topo acuos empieza a golpear a los 2 y bajarles los g de cada uno en 500

-poder activado explosión Darkus- dice Alice. De la panza de hidranoid empieza a cargar una bola oscura y se lo manda a protox disminuyendo su energía 300 g

-poder de fusión activado terremoto mas cañón de lava- dice Alex los hidranoid queda atrapado y volviéndolo esfera- es hora de acabar con esto poder activado ley subterra- dice Alex mantris se vuelve esfera y tanto el como treicon se cuentan como perdidos- decuple poder activado- y vuelven las cartas de poder que haya había activado- gran golpe + dulce flor venenosa + lanza de los inmortales + vara de la justicia + látigo de la crueldad - protox se vuelve del elemento pyrus- + fuego ancestral- cambia a subterra de nuevo (nota del autor: protox solo gana los puntos g no sus ataques) + gran corte + roca ardiente + escudo de tierra + tormento subterra- un meteorito le cae encima a protox

Protox: 16000 en ascenso

-perfecto ya perdiste es imposible que le ganes- dice Sampson de ahí sale protox con una p en el pecho de sus muñecas salen unas pistolas negras de su cabeza brota una flor gigante

-acabemos con esto. Hazlo pedazos- dice Alex mientras sonríe maléficamente. Del pecho de roses protox empieza a salir un gran láser y cuando esta a punto de enviarlo a último momento se da la vuelta y se lo envía a topo volviéndolo esfera. El láser hace pedazos a Sampson dejando solo su cabeza

-¿Qué, que acaba de pasar?- pregunta Shun con esta cara: O_O

-yo jamás me uní a ellos- dice Alex destruyendo el chip de control mental- lo engañe para averiguar el porque el seguía de pie después de perder pero no solo eso eh descubierto otras cosas cuando veamos a los demás les contare todo- ellos solo asienten

-¿y que hacemos ahora? debemos terminar la batalla- dice Alice

-no necesariamente- dice Alex chasqueando los dedos los bakugan vuelven a las manos de sus dueños y todo vuelve a la normalidad

**(En otra parte)**

-Sampson fue destruido es hora de que envíe a los 2 mejores peleadores que tengo- dice el hombre encapuchado de siempre

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado los veo la proxima


	8. anuncio

Anuncio mi regreso al mundo de los fanfics pronto tendre un nuevo capitulo de bakugan ultimate que sera lo primero que seguire


End file.
